1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of cranes and in particular to a new and useful double slewing crane which includes a vertical support member or column and individual cranes which are mounted on respective cantilever arm supports for pivotal movement or swivelling about a common vertical axis and each of which carries a separate jib and a drive motor which engages a common ring gear for effecting the swivelling movement thereof and wherein the respective arms are mounted for pivotal rotation on roller bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art